


Daddy's Weekend

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [84]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Half-Siblings, Judith spends the weekend with her dad, Shane gets to be the father he deserved to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 84 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Shane & Judith with the prompt: Is your seatbelt on?





	Daddy's Weekend

Carl’s helping Judith get her backpack together she never remembers to pack everything she needs. She’s debating which doll to take while he grabs her toothbrush and her toothpaste. “You know Shane has dolls for you at his house right?” He asks as he looks to his little sister.

“My dolls at daddy’s house have to meet my dolls at mommy’s house,” Judith tells him as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Carl doesn’t get it he was not a doll kid and he’s also too old for toys like that anymore. “Okay, mom said just one though so only bring one, Jude.”

Judith nods as she looks critically at the dolls she has laid out. “Sally hasn’t been to daddy’s house yet I think it’s her turn.” She tells him before holding out a pink haired doll for Carl to take.

Carl nods and takes the doll putting it into the bag. “Well, I hope she has a good time then.” Once the bag is all packed Carl zips it up before he holds it out to Judith. “Okay, you’re all ready to go.”

Judith takes the backpack and puts it on before she moves to give her big brother a hug. “Thank you, Carl, I love you!!!”

“I love you too Jude have fun,” Carl tells her as he gives her a hug back.

“Your dad is here, Judith,” Lori tells her daughter with a small smile before she watches the girl head out of her room and out to the front room.

“Daddy!” She calls out before running into Shane’s arms. 

Shane grins and picks her up spinning her around. “Hey there princess, are you ready to go?”

“Yep I got all packed up- Carl helped me!” Judith tells him before she looks to her older brother.

Shane looks to Carl as well and smiles, “Thanks, Carl.”

Carl gives him a shrug, “It’s no problem.”

“Alright bring her home Sunday night after dinner and make sure she does her homework,” Lori tells Shane.

Shane nods before he sets the girl down. “Why don’t you give your mom and dad a kiss goodbye?”

Judith runs over and gives Rick and Lori both a hug and a kiss before walking over to Shane and taking his hand. They get to do this every other weekend and it’s something Judith always looks forward to. Some time with her dad was always nice and they had lots of fun together.

Shane let Judith into the car before he put her backpack in the trunk. As he walked past her he smiled, “Is your seatbelt on?”

“Yes daddy,” Judith tells her with a nod.

Shane smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek before he shuts the door and heads to the front. He gets in and starts the car before he looks in the rearview mirror at Judith. This wasn’t his plan of how he’d have a family but god he loved that little girl so much she was his world. “Alright, Judy let’s go have some fun.”

“Yeah!” Judith agreed with a grin excitedly squirming in her seat.

Shane wasn’t sure what they’d do but he did know that doing it with his favorite girl would be the highlight of his week. Pulling out of the Grimes family driveway he is already thinking of ideas of how to make the father-daughter weekend perfect for his princess.


End file.
